Cuento de Navidad en Inazuma Town
by Penguin SasoDei
Summary: El ahora multimillonario de la familia Fudou no pudo elegir mejor día para la inauguración de una más de las Macro Tiendas Akio. En vísperas de Navidad las masas se aglomeraban. Sin embargo, Fudou Akio recibirá la visita de los espíritus de la   Navidad


_Algo tarde, pero por cuestiones ajenas hemos decidido publicar este shot de Navidad, por NOTA: no es lineal a Sarcásticamente Épico, de hecho es algunos años después. enjoy_

**Cuento de Navidad en Inazuma Town**

El ahora multimillonario empresario de la familia Fudou no pudo elegir mejor día para la inauguración de una más de las Macro Tiendas Akio. En vísperas de Navidad las masas se aglomeraban por dos motivos: dejar las compras a última hora, y presumir que compraban en el lugar de moda. Pasada la hipócrita ceremonia de inauguración, Fudou Akio vestido elegantemente se dirigió a su oficina, situada en lo más alto de la Macro Tienda.

El ojiverde no era el típico amargado que detesta la Navidad, pero tampoco le era indiferente. –No odio la Navidad, si yo hubiese nacido hace 2000 años yo mismo la hubiese inventado. ¡Es la más genial estrategia comercial de todos los tiempos!- Su natural tono de burla inundó el vacío recinto por unos instantes hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días señor Akio, aquí está su café- La voz de Sakuma Jirou era casi automática, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se aproximó a dejar el café en el lujoso escritorio. En la mirada del de piel morena se reflejaba un deje de repulsión hacia su jefe, a quien odiaba profundamente.

-Gracias…- El de cabello largo se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero antes de poder abrir la puerta escuchó… -¡ah! por cierto, estás despedido.-

En ese momento Jirou quiso girar su cuello 180° y mostrarle al ojiverde la espeluznante mueca que estaba haciendo. ¡¿Con qué cojones se atrevía a despedirlo? ¿Qué nada era suficiente para el millonario? No era suficiente con tenerlo trabajando en un puesto bajo, no era suficiente verlo a diario trayéndole el café como si fuera su gata, y ahora no era suficiente despedirlo en vísperas de Navidad.

Sakuma pensaba fúrico en todo aquello e impulsivamente se encaminó a donde el primero para intentar lanzarle un muy fallido puñetazo. Tras esquivarlo con toda facilidad, Fudou presionó un botón con una sonrisa en su rostro y pronunció una simple palabra: - ¡Seguridad!

Al instante la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un trajeado Genda, quien se desorientó al ver de lo que se trataba. -¡Reacciona idiota! ¡Saca a este tipo en este instante!- ordenó Fudou aún sonriendo. La situación le parecía singularmente graciosa, pues sabía que Genda y Sakuma mantenían una relación amorosa y aunque no pensaba despedir a Genda quería hacerle pasar un mal rato echando a patadas a su propia pareja del trabajo.

Genda tomo cuidadosamente a Sakuma por los hombros y el segundo intentaba aún abalanzarse sobre Akio gritando cosas inentendibles. Genda tenía dignidad, y si no fuera porque necesitaba el trabajo habría renunciado en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, se limitó a retirarse con Sakuma a la fuerza, con una expresión severa poco común en el de cabello caoba.

Estando de nuevo solo en su oficina, Fudou Akio tomó asiento y sacó un cigarro. Por situaciones como ésta Fudou se daba cuenta de que no era adicto a la riqueza, mejor dicho, era adicto al embriagante poder que brinda el dinero.

-Claro que hay cosas que aún sin dinero serían mías.- dijo para sí al mirar uno de los muros en donde descansaba un elegante cuadro con el retrato de un joven castaño de mirada roja. Lo contempló lascivo por algunos instantes hasta que el timbre de su teléfono sonó. –Señor Akio, tiene una llamada del joven Yuuto.-

-Comunícamelo.- Ordenó secamente y presionó el altavoz.

-_Hola_.- Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué necesitas ahora?

-_No es lo que yo necesito, dime a qué hora regresarás para la cena Navideña de hoy._

-¿Estás loco? La noche de hoy es una de las mejores ventas del año, no cerraremos la Macro Tienda por una tonta cenita.

-_Lo prometiste…-_ No había tristeza en su voz, pero sí cierta decepción.

_Flashback_

_Terminaron jadeantes sobre las blancas sábanas de un muy costoso hotel. El joven de rastas se recostó sobre un costado, dándole la espalda a Fudou y comenzó a hablar entrecortado. – Mi familia tiene una importante rueda de prensa en Navidad y yo estaré solo… me preguntaba si pudiéramos hacer algo "formal" ese día, solo nosotros dos._

_-Sí, sí... lo que sea…- dijo el aludido mientras se acomodaba los pantalones para retirarse. Tal vez era triste, pero esos eran los únicos momentos de comunicación que tenían últimamente._

_Fin Flashback_

-¿Lo prometí? No pude haber dicho algo tan estúpido, además podemos cenar cualquier otra noche. ¡¿Por qué mierda todo el mundo creé que esta noche es especial?

-…

Pronto sólo se escuchó el timbre de llamada colgada, el día se estaba terminando y por ser inauguración el ojiverde se daría el "gusto" de inspeccionar como iba todo en la Tienda. Bajó por el ascensor y entró por la atestada entrada principal.

Verdaderamente había mucha gente comprando, desde ancianitas comprando enormes bragas de la suerte hasta padres desobligados que olvidaron los regalos para sus hijos. Todo se veía tan bien, a excepción de sus empleados, a quienes se les veía más que cansados. –Mientras más dinero gane, más pronto podré reemplazar a esta bola de patanes por máquinas que cobren y empaquen las compras de los clientes.

Siguió caminando y contemplando su perfecta creación cuando una de las alarmas de seguridad llamó la atención de todos. Caminó rápidamente hacia allá y se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba.

-Valla valla, miren a quién tenemos aquí, al mismo Tobitaka Seiya.- Los guardias ya lo tenían de ambos brazos. – ¿Has venido a robar fideos?- dijo sarcástico.

-En realidad, tus empleados están tan cansados, que me empacaron un producto sin cobrar y al pasar los detectores han sonado. –Contestó escéptico el de cabello morado.

-Eso a mí no me interesa, pediré que te consignen con la policía.- Fudou sabía que era inocente, pero hacerle pasar un mal rato con los policías era una idea que simplemente le agradaba. Así transcurrieron las horas, y cuando subió nuevamente a su oficina el reloj de péndulo en el pasillo estaba a minutos de marcar las doce.

Maldijo por lo bajo, pues de momento ya no tenía quién le trajera café. Los ojos comenzaron a pesarle, hacía tiempo que no dormía bien; junto al de rastas no iba a desperdiciar las noches en dormir. Comenzó a parpadear cada vez más y más lento. De pronto pareció haber un apagón producto de un extraño estruendo. Se le hizo extraño, porque de haberse ido la luz en toda la tienda se hubiese escuchado a toda la manada de gente gritar como ganado en celo. Se incorporó, y al sentir la presencia de alguien tras él tomó silenciosamente una figurilla de vidrio que adornaba su escritorio.

En un rápido reflejo se giró golpeando al intruso con la figurilla justo en la cabeza, más nada ocurrió, la figurilla no se rompió ni el intruso cayó desplomado al piso como era el plan. En cambio, Fudou miró perplejo como lo había atravesado y de quién se trataba.

-¿¡Ka…Kageyama-sama!- Exclamó atónito. –Muy gracioso Kido, pero no tienes que gastar tanto dinero en efectos especiales para intentar asústame.- Dijo alzando la voz esperando que en alguna parte Kido lo escuchara.

-Esto no es ninguna broma, ni mucho menos soy un efecto especial- Dijo el espectro

-Más vale, porque sería un efecto especial muy mal hecho- Contesto rápidamente el ojiverde.

Con una gotita de sudor el fantasma continuó. –He venido sólo a advertirte.

-¿Advertirme qué cosa? No me gusta recibir visitas de un holograma… de alguien que ya está muerto.

-Esta noche recibirás la visita de tres espíritus…. O puede que sean más, no sé pero debes escucharlos. Esto de forma que cambies tu actitud y…

El espíritu de Kageyama sólo pudo continuar con un enorme ¡Ahhhh! al ser empujado por la ventana.

-Tonterías- dijo Akio y cerró la ventana. Se dispuso a regresar a sus asuntos cuando el reloj de péndulo inició las doce campanadas. La doceava campanada resonó acompañada del sonido de su ventana rompiéndose y vio los vidrios caer al suelo envueltos en una extraña niebla. Cuando ésta se disipó se encontró con el que parecía ser Midorikawa. Vestía completamente de blanco, con un muy verdoso árbol navideño estampado en el pecho.

Antes de que Fudou pudiera preguntarse qué rayos hacía ese allí o reclamar el precio del vidrio roto, se abrió la puerta de su oficina.

-Te dije que podíamos usar la puerta- dijo entrando Hiroto Kiyama como una persona normal. Vestía de la misma manera que su compañero, pero al menos no permanecía estático con pose de ninja.

-¡Pero esto es muchísimo mejor!- Dijo el peliverde incorporándose y sacudiendo con su mano algo de la niebla.

-¿¡Qué maldita sea hacen aquí!-vociferó el castaño.

-No-no te apures…-decía Ryuuji retrocediendo.

-Somos los espíritus de la Navidad pasada, venimos a recordarte tu pasado para que…

-¡Yo no creo en esas cosas, así que ya pueden largarse!

-Ah, no. Toma

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Fudou tomando lo que le extendía Midorikawa.

-Un boleto de autobús

-¿Eh?

Cuando Akio pudo reaccionar, ya se encontraba en la parte trasera de un autobús. En la parte delantera de éste, leyó; DESTINO: EL PASADO.

"Tenía que ser"- pensó. Después de cruzar un túnel, Fudou notó que el paisaje de la ciudad cambió considerablemente.

-Llegamos- dijo un alegre Midorikawa. Fudou fue empujado fuera del autobús para contemplar un entrenamiento con su antiguo equipo Inazuma Japan. Dudó en acercarse.

-No te apures- le dijo Hiroto- no pueden vernos.

Con poca curiosidad, Akio se aproximó.

-Tsk, te crees muy bueno- susurró un Fudou de aproximadamente 14 años, antes de deslizarse para robar el balón y tirar violentamente al suelo a Kazemaru Ichirouta.

-¡Kazemaru!

-Estoy bien, Endo- le contestó al preocupado portero. Mientras, Fudou tenía una gran sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?- le reclamó un molesto Yuuto Kido, mientras todo el Inazuma Japan le dedicaba miradas de odio a Akio.

-¿Lo ves?- le dijo el "espíritu" Midorikawa al Fudou adulto- por tu actitud, todos te detestaban y eso te hacía estar solo y…

-Buena entrada Fudou, sigue así- le decía el entrenador Kudou al jugador, dejando a todo el quipo perplejo. El entrenamiento se reanudó. Akio el dueño de Macrotiendas sonrió.

-Pues no creo que haya sido TAN malo- dijo mofándose- un momento, ¡cuándo esto pasó no era navidad!

-Es cierto, pero queríamos ver nuevamente esa caída de Kazemaru- ambos espíritus rieron.

-Pero te comprendemos Fudou- dijo Midorikawa- sabemos de tu triste pasado, lo cual te amargó la existencia. Comprendemos también que esa fuera la razón de tu forma de tratar a los demás, sobre todo a tus compañeros y que…

-No, simplemente me desagradaban- corrigió Fudou llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza en actitud despreocupada-, ya quiero largarme.

-No puedes- dijo Hiroto-, primero se tiene que comprender los errores pasados, sino nunca se podrán arreglar los errores presentes.

-¡Eso sonó como un proverbio!- dijo alegre Ryuuji- ¡eres tan listo, por eso te amo!

Midorikawa comenzó a besar al pelirrojo. Con gesto de asco, Fudou se alejó sólo para ver que había. El entrenamiento se había terminado.

Caminando por uno de los pasillos, se dio cuenta de un objeto que se encontraba en su bolsillo.

-Un maldito muérdago, bueno, lo colgaré a ver quién es el rogado que intenta besar a alguien fuera de las fechas- Y dicho esto, lo colgó en la entrada de la biblioteca, que fue la primera puerta que encontró.

-¡Eres un fastidio Fudou!

-Oh vamos, sólo quería divertirme un poco, Kidou-kun.

Akio vio acercarse a los antiguos compañeros de equipo.

-Qué mal, está cerrada.

-¿Querías estudiar, ratón de biblioteca?- le preguntó burlonamente.

-Te dije que dejarás de seguirme.

-Mira, un muérdago

-Pero… ¡no es navidad!

-Que importa- dijo el joven Fudou besando lascivamente al de rastas, quién no pudo reaccionar. Cuando se separaron, Akio ya estaba intentando abrir la puerta por la fuerza.

-¿Pero qué diablos haces?

-Tú calla- le contestó abriendo la puerta con éxito- esta escuela no puede ni pagarse cerraduras decentes.

El ojiverde se dio prisa en adentrar a Kido, aun contra su voluntad. Lo dirigió hacia un sillón donde lo siguió besando. Le quitó los goggles y le desató el cabello. Tiró la capa del de rastas lo más lejos que pudo, mientras lo desvestía lo más rápido posible. Kido aún apenado de la situación, se limitaba a corresponder los besos y abrazar a Fudou.

-"Joder, no recordaba lo del condenado muérdago"-pensó el Akio adulto mientras se adentraba más para observar mejor. Antes, cerró la puerta.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Fudou?- preguntó Kido con la mirada entrecerrada, ya completamente desnudo y sobre la alfombra.

-No, y qué más da- le contestó. Se posicionó sobre su uke y le lamió y mordió los hombros, cuello y pezones.

-"Los gritos de Kido siguen siendo iguales"- pensó el espectador del acto.

El seme abrió lo más que pudo las piernas del otro y embistió sin preparación ni aviso. Yuuto, ya sin pudor, se impulsaba para sentir más dentro de sí el miembro de Fudou.

-"Vaya, soy bueno"- se dijo para sí el Fudou adulto con sonrisa orgullosa- "cómo sea, prefiero irme de aquí".

Salió sin cuidado y cerró la puerta una vez fuera. De todos modos, ellos no podrían oír ni fuego artificiales en esos momentos.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?- le dijo un molesto Midorikawa una vez que lo encontró.

-Recordando viejos logros

-¿Logros?, se supone que te trajimos aquí para arrepentirte- recalcó Hiroto.

-Pues fue todo lo contrario, regrésenme a la actualidad.

La resignada pareja salió de allí junto con Fudou.

-¿Ya no me darán boleto para autobús?

-No, ahora nos iremos en taxi- dijo el peliverde realizando el característico chiflido para atraer a un taxi.

Ya de regreso y después de pasar el ya conocido túnel, Fudou cerró los ojos. Cuando lo abrió, estaba nuevamente en su oficina. Sobre la mesa se encontró una tarjeta que citaba: "Te odiamos. Yo más. Feliz Navidad. Atte; Midorikawa".

Estando de nuevo en su oficina, Fudou se preparó para la llegada de los siguientes espíritus que no tardaron en aparecer. Primero se escuchó una voz muy tenebrosa -¿Crees que estás listo? ¿Crees que seremos tan clementes como los Fantasmas de las Navidades Pasadas? – Esa voz parecía venir del mismo infierno, logró poner algo nervioso a Fudou, se aferró a su asiento y observó una gran silueta acercándose a él, con una maligna aura morada y las puntas de su largo cabello se removían hacia arriba.

Definitivamente Fudou estaba a punto de sentir algo de miedo en su vida cuando… -Kazemaru, ¿me ayudas con esto?- ambos voltearon a ver al espíritu de banda naranja en la frente que intentaba zafar su atorada capa de la ventana. Kazemaru solo se dio una audible bofetada en frente. Esta vez los Espíritus de las Navidades Presentes lucían algo muy parecido al uniforme de los Emperadores Oscuros pero en tonos rojos.

Después de ayudar a Endo, Kazemaru volvió a dirigirse al ojiverde y sin más sermones dijo: -Terminemos con esto ¿Quieres?- En la siguiente escena estaban de nuevo todos en el transporte público, con destino a la Cárcel de Inazuma Town.

-¡Bienvenido a la Navidad Presente!- Gritó Endo efusivo.

-En teoría, desde que estaba en mi oficina era la Navidad Presente

-Como sea, estamos aquí para mostrarte lo infelices que has hecho a algunas personas esta Navidad por tu sed de poder.- Dijo el peliazul señalando la entrada a la correccional. Entraron atravesando algunas paredes y llegaron hasta una celda en particular. En dicha celda cierto chico pelimorado peinaba su cabello.

-Sabías que Tobitaka no se merecía ir a la cárcel, y ni por ser Navidad te detuviste en denunciarlo- Dijo Endo fingiendo tener sentido de la cordura. Los tres chicos siguieron observando al convicto, más Fudou no mostraba rastro de arrepentimiento, al contrario.

Kazemaru estaba a punto de decir que era hora de marcharse cuando le llamó la atención que una de las puertas se abriera. De ella salió un joven policía de cabello azul peinado en punta y vivos ojos oscuros.

-Te traje algo de comida, Tobitaka-kun. – Musitó Toramaru acercándose a la puerta de la celda. No era cualquier comida, se notaba que se había esforzado en prepararla y era suficiente para dos personas.

-Gracias, no tenías que molestarte.

-No es ninguna molestia, además es navidad y…- mientras decía esto, introducía las llaves en la cerradura de la celda y entraba en ella. -…me gustaría pasarla contigo.

-Pero hoy les dan la noche libre, no tienes que quedarte a vigilarme…

Toramaru no dejó terminar la frase de Tobitaka, pues se acercó a donde el segundo estaba sentado y lo interrumpió con un beso, se sentó sobre las piernas del mayor y lo abrazó con fuerza. A Tobitaka todo eso lo desconcertó, pero correspondió el beso con más intensidad, llevándolo hacia la cama plegable de la celda.

-¡Vámonos vámonos!- dijo Kazemaru casi intentando taparle los ojos a Endo quien miraba con cara de inocencia la situación. Fudou se limitó a seguirlos. Al parecer la siguiente parada era en un edificio humilde. Volaron elevándose hasta la ventana de uno de los departamentos, en donde un enfurecido Sakuma partía una cebolla con violencia.

-Estúpido Fudou hijo de mierda, quien se creé despidiendo personas el muy desgraciado, pero si algún día me las pagará… - En cada insulto daba un cuchillazo a la nostálgica cebolla.

-Despediste esta mañana a Sakuma sin motivo alguno sabiendo que necesitaba el trabajo.- Dijo Endo.

-E hiciste que su pareja fuera quien lo echara del edificio.- Continuó Kazemaru.

-En primera, si tuve un motivo para despedirlo: lo odio. Y en segunda, deben admitir que fue ingenioso hacer que Genda lo echara.

Mientras en el interior del humilde departamento de mierda entraba de sorpresa un feliz Kojiro Genda con un regalo en la mano. Abrazó a Sakuma por la cintura y le dio un beso corto.

-Pensé que tendrías que trabajar toda la noche.- Dijo el de parche en el ojo.

-El señor Akio está como desmayado en su oficina, así que decidí aprovechar para venir a verte.

Afuera los tres intrusos escuchaban la conversación y el ojiverde no tardó en exclamar.

-Ese imbécil, voy a descontar esto de su salario.

La última parada era en la gran mansión Kido, todas las luces de ésta permanecía apagadas excepción de una, la del comedor principal. Entraron atravesando de nuevo las paredes, que ahora les tomó más tiempo ya que era una casa tremendamente grande, y entraron en el comedor. En una de las sillas había caído dormido Yuuto Kido.

-Mira, Aunque le dijiste que no vendrías, Kido guardó la esperanza de que te decidirías a acompañarlo.

Fudou no contestó nada, su rostro permaneció inexpresivo también. Le dio la espalda la escena y caminó, los dos fantasmas lo siguieron y regresaron al lugar de inicio. Antes de que el ojiverde pudiera decir algo más, Kazemaru lanzó un pequeño objeto con fuerza al piso y al instante un denso humo cubrió a ambos espectros, cuando el humo se disipó ya no estaban. Abrió la puerta de su oficina. Miró por la ventana y vio a Kazemaru y a Endo tomar el transporte público.

Suspiró y notó que el elegante sillón giratorio de su escritorio estaba volteado hacia atrás.

-Déjame adivinar, eres el espíritu de las Navidades futuras.

El sillón fue girándose lentamente dejando ver a una persona encapuchada que asentía en silencio. Se incorporó del mullido sillón y con su pálida mano tomó fuertemente a Akio por la corbata, tomó velocidad y se lanzó con el desconcertado ojiverde por la ventana.

Mientras caían la capucha del fantasma dejó ver la identidad de éste.

-¿Afuro?- Dedujo Fudou acertadamente.

-¡El mismo!- Dijo animado el rubio aun con la corbata de Akio en su mano.

-¿Vienes solo?

-Prefiero llamarlo "Abierto a posibilidades", gracias.- Dijo sarcástico.- Apropósito. ¿De cuántos pisos es tu maldita tienda? Ya me aburrí de caer…

Con un chasquido de los dedos de Afuro ambos aparecieron nuevamente en la oficina de Fudou que ahora lucía un poco distinta.

Se acercaron lo suficiente como para ver con claridad la pantalla del ordenador del Fudou Akio del futuro.

-Un minuto, esto es el año siguiente, ¿No se supone que me llevarías a una Navidad un poco más futura?

-¿Crees que los viajes en el tiempo con muy económicos? No tenemos mucho presupuesto.

Miraron de nuevo dentro de la oficina en la cual se abría la puerta para dejar ver al un poco más maduro físicamente Fudou Akio, que enojado por la incompetencia de sus empleados azotó la puerta sin notar que había tirado la vela aromática que reposaba sobre el buró. Se encaminó a su sillón y se quedó dormido.

-Tu oficina se incineró contigo dentro, ¿No es genial? - Dijo el pelilargo con una gran sonrisa. -Causaste tu muerte con tu estúpida vela aromática y tu mala actitud.

-Pero alguien pudo ayudarme, ¿Dónde está mi guardia de seguridad?

-Prefirió no arriesgar su pellejo por alguien tan pedante como tú. Acompáñame, tenemos que ver algo más.

Se dirigieron a su entierro, donde solo había una persona, una persona cuyos ojos rojizos dejaban caer algunas lágrimas. Mientras era llenada la fosa con tierra, las palabras de un clérigo de escuchaban.

-Dios no quita, más bien libera, y esta vez por algo ha decidido liberarnos de esta persona…

-Estúpido monje hijo de puta…- maldijo por lo bajo Fudou al escuchar las patrañas que le metían a la mente de Kido, mientras Afuro se había ido a coquetear con algunos otros fantasmas del cementerio.

-¡Hora de irnos!- Y con otro chasquido de dedos Fudou apareció sentado cómodamente en su sillón. –Comprenderás que si quieres vivir otros cuantos años debes mejorar esa actitud tuya, velar por el bien de los de más y bla bla bla…- dijo el rubio recostado sugerentemente sobre el escritorio. –Ahora que hemos terminado, ¿quieres hacer algo di-ver-ti-do?

-No voy a tener sexo con un fantasma. –Refutó secamente.

-Ash, aguafiestas- Con cara de pocos amigos dio otro chasquido y desapareció del lugar. El reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana. Fudou se dirigió hacia un mueble de su oficina en particular, se inclinó y sopló la suave flama de una vela aromática.

-Asunto resuelto.

Rato después, Fudou Akio acomodó una cafetera en donde solía estar la vela, le puso un parche y pensó "-Igual de útil que Sakuma". Al llegar a la mansión Kido, Fudou se dirigió al comedor donde aún permanecía dormido el de rastas, le mordió la oreja para que se despertara y tomó un trozo de la cena fría que yacía sobre la mesa.

-Aún está buena- Dijo el ojiverde mientras se sentaba en la silla contigua.

Así fue como se creó el nuevo concepto de cenar en la mañana, cómo los espíritus perdieron toda una noche de su tiempo, pues no lograron hacer que Fudou cambiara su actitud, así fue como Sakuma no recuperó su empleo, Tobitaka pasó un año en la cárcel por robar un sobre de pasta para fideos y Aphrodi conoció a Freddy Mercuri en otro cementerio.


End file.
